


You Had To Ask, Didn't You? (Maggie Sawyer)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Maggie wants to surprise her girlfriend on breakfast, when she sees that Supergirl had a sleepover with Alex. Will Alex tell the truth to save their relationship?





	You Had To Ask, Didn't You? (Maggie Sawyer)

 

Before Alex Danvers came along, Maggie loved Supergirl, not in the way she loves Alex now, but she saved the city and it was lucky to have her.

But then she met Alex, and she immediately fell in love with the DEO agent.

When she met Alex, she also met Supergirl. At first she was amazed of this girl. She actually was always nice and had this warmth around her that was welcoming. The more they worked together, the more she noticed the bond between the two.

She ignored it. Well, she tried to ignore it. It became rather distracting and annoying.

Every time they hugged after either one of them almost got killed or hurt. Every time they talk like they have known each other for years, and the fact she looks like an Amazonian goddess.

It didn't help with her confidence, but Maggie knew how much that girl meant to Alex, so she didn't complain. Until one morning when she decided to visit her girlfriend.

It was early on a Saturday morning and she walked through the hallway to the apartment. The detective knocked on the door and her girlfriend opened it. She smiled and gave her a kiss as she handed the food she brought with her.

"Hey, come in." Alex said.

Maggie walked in as another girl walked out of Alex's bedroom. In her pajamas.

_Supergirl._

Normally Maggie would have walked out of there immediately but she was too shocked to move.

"Hey Maggie." the hero said while yawning.

"Don't mind her, she had a rough fight yesterday." Alex continued as if nothing was wrong.

The hero sat down by a widow to enjoy the sunlight. The DEO agent started putting the food on plates when she looked up end saw her girlfriend staring at her.

"What?"

Maggie was speechless. Her girlfriend was cheating on her and she acted like nothing was wrong.

"Are you kidding me? I come here to surprise my girlfriend but instead I find Supergirl walking out of her bedroom. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Alex looked confused and Supergirl looked up with sleep in her eyes.

"What... Oh you mean-- no that's not-- Maggie this is not----" Alex didn't know what to say.

Supergirl walked to Alex. "Are you saying that you think Alex and I hooked up?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I need an explanation."

Alex looked hopeless, like she thought this relationship was over.

It broke Maggie's hearth.

But Supergirl had a determined look on her face. "Look Maggie I know this is confusing and I will explain everything. I'm sorry I hadn't even thought this is what you would think if you saw me here." the kryptonian said. "Oh, and by the way, Alex and I, _not_ happening." Supergirl looked disgusted by the idea. 

But Alex stopped her. "No don't. You can't. You know you can't J'onn would kill you." she started but Supergirl didn't listen.

Maggie didn't understand what was happening when the hero turned around and grabbed her glasses from the table and then put her hair in a ponytail.

When she looked back at Maggie, she didn't see Supergirl, she saw Kara Danvers.

The sweet, mild-mannered sister. The reporter who worked at Catco magazine.

_Kara Danvers was Supergirl._

It was unbelievable.

"Kara?" the detective cautiously asked. "You're Supergirl?"

She nodded.

"Well, at least I know you're not cheating on me." Maggie breathed.

 

 


End file.
